Japońska Jednostka 731
NIE JEST TO OPOWIADANIE A OPIS PRAWDZIWYCH WYDARZEŃ, CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ. - - - Myślicie, że naziści za czasów II Wojny Światowej byli największymi sadystami w dziejach ludzkości? Po przeczytaniu tego co mam Wam do przekazania, większość z Was zmieni zdanie i z dwojga złego chyba wolelibyście się znaleźć w niemieckim obozie koncentracyjnym niż w japońskiej jednostce 731. Dźwięk, jaki wydaje zamarznięta kończyna, przypomina uderzenie w tablicę albo deskę. Bez jedzenia, ale z dostępem do wody, można przeżyć 60 dni. Wiadomo też, jakie ciśnienie jest potrzebne, żeby wysadzić z czaszki gałkę oczną. Skąd to wiadomo? Ktoś musiał to sprawdzić. I sprawdził. Niektórzy mają silną potrzebę przekonania się jak coś działa. W przypadku Jednostki 731, ofiary tej ciekawości można liczyć w tysiącach. Cesarstwo Japonii w pierwszej połowie XX wieku to horror, fuzja psychopatycznych natur i perfekcyjnej mentalnej tresury. Trudno znaleźć lepsze okoliczności dla masowej zbrodni. Z perspektywy Europy myślimy o nazistowskich Niemczech jako o maksimum przemyślanej, strategicznej eksterminacji na wielką skalę. Nic bardziej mylnego. Imperialne ambicje faszystów po fachu, Japończyków, zbudowały system wojenny nie tylko doganiający nazistów, ale przewyższający ich szczególnego rodzaju finezją. Poziom zwyrodnienia mózgów, które wymyśliły to wszystko, każe wątpić w prawdziwość relacji, ale niestety, to wszystko prawda. Za powołanie Jednostki 731 w armii cesarskiej odpowiadał generał Shiro Ishii, osobnik, którego można postawić w Sevres jako wzór psychopaty, a jednocześnie idealny żołnierz Imperium Słońca (to nie tak znów odległe od siebie kategorie). Jego życiową pasją była broń biologiczna i inne narzędzia masowej zagłady, czym zainteresował japońskie władze i otrzymał zgodę, by rozwijać nowe, niezawodne narzędzie potrzebne do zdobycia władzy nad światem (a przynajmniej do pokonania ZSRR i USA). Jednostka Togo vel 731 ruszyła w roku 1935 w Pingfan – dzielnicy miasta Harbin w Mandżurii. Logistyką zajęła się niezawodna żandarmeria wojskowa, Kempeitai, przy której SS-mani wydają się malutcy. Z zapałem dostarczała nowych więźniów, głównie chińskich oraz radzieckich cywili i jeńców wojennych. Nikt nie wyszedł stamtąd żywy. Obszar zainteresowań Jednostki 731: malaria, dżuma, tyfus, cholera, ospa, syfilis, gruźlica, amputacje, operacje na świadomym pacjencie, wpływ temperatury, promieni rentgenowskich, trucizn, ciśnienia i gazów bojowych na organizm. Wszystko zostało sprawdzone przez załogę, w służbie Imperium, z dużym entuzjazmem. Japońscy wojskowi i lekarze, jak wynika z zebranych wywiadów, niespecjalnie się wstydzą czy kryją z faktem, że wycinali bez znieczulenia (anestezja mogła mieć wpływ na wynik operacji) rozmaite części ciała czy wstrzykiwali (z niejasnych powodów) więźniom dożylnie koński mocz. Wszystko da się uzasadnić – żeby zapobiegać epidemiom, trzeba najpierw kogoś zarazić w laboratoryjnych warunkach. Żeby wiedzieć jak radzić sobie z odmrożeniami powszechnymi u dzielnych japońskich żołnierzy, trzeba niestety poświęcić czyjeś kończyny. Wojna to wojna, mówią i chętnie dzielą się detalami. Lekarze z "Jednostki 731” – na jej czele stał demoniczny mikrobiolog Dr Shiro Ishii – zasłynęli m.in. ze skomplikowanych, dziwacznych operacji bez znieczulenia. Wycinali więźniom organy, a ciężarnym kobietom (które często sami wcześniej zapładniali) embriony. Odcinali ręce i nogi, a następnie przyszywali je z drugiej strony ciała, sprawdzając, czy się zrosną. Innym nieszczęśnikom zamrażali, a następnie rozmrażali członki, badając potem postępy gangreny i gnicia ciała. Dokonywali trepanacji czaszki i operacji wycięcia części mózgu. Usuwali żywym więźniom żołądki i przyszywali przełyk prosto do jelit. Wstrzykiwali końską urynę do nerek lub powietrze do żył. Zabijali ludzi w komorach próżniowych, topili lub wieszali do góry głową. Jednym z zadań "badaczy” z "Jednostki 731” było testowane na ludziach broni. Granatów, miotaczy ognia, bomb, ale przede wszystkim gazów bojowych. A także broni chemicznej, biologicznej i bakteriologicznej. Celem było m.in. skonstruowanie bomby pozwalającej wywoływać na zaatakowanych terenach epidemie groźnych chorób. Lekarze z "Jednostki 731" dokonywali trepanacji czaszki i operacji wycięcia części mózgu. Ta mało estetyczna praca, jak wynika z ich relacji, nie była aż taka zła, zwłaszcza, że jeśli komuś się nie podobało, szedł na front. Zatrudnienie w Jednostce 731 gwarantowało spokój, respekt i dużo darmowej sake. Jedynym problemem było codzienne przyglądanie się bliźnim od środka, ale i na to jest sposób – jeśli pozwolisz sobie odpowiednio wyprać mózg, możesz uodpornić się na nawet najbardziej przerażające sceny. Stąd maruta (kłoda) – przezwisko, jakie nadawali Japończycy więźniom – w końcu kompleks w Pingfan oficjalnie był tartakiem. Kłodę czy inny kawałek drewna, można pociąć albo spalić, do tego w końcu służy. "Za pierwszym razem nieco się wahasz, za drugim już jesteś przyzwyczajony, za trzecim zgłaszasz się na ochotnika”, mówił jeden z lekarzy w dokumencie NBC. Broń biologiczna była flagową dziedziną Jednostki 731. Sam Shiro Ishii, dumny z pionierskich osiągnięć Japonii na tym spektakularnym polu, nader chętnie angażował się w konstrukcję bomb bakteriologicznych. Bomba ceramiczna to jego najdroższa dziecina. Stałą część obiektów w Pingfan zajmowały pomieszczenia na szczury i ich pchły (najskuteczniejsze w przenoszeniu chorób zakaźnych), które następnie wysyłano w stronę rozmaitych chińskich miast. Do tej pory zdarza się, że nieoczekiwanie całkiem zdrowy człowiek w Ningbo czy Quzhou nagle zachoruje na, powiedzmy, tyfus albo dżumę. Zaraza nie ginie tak szybko, 60 lat to za mało. Japońskie pchły powodowały masowe epidemie jeszcze długo po wojnie. Eksperymenty z bronią biologiczną pochłonęły ponad 300 000 ofiar na terenie samych Chin. "Ludzcy” to ostatnie słowo, jakie można powiedzieć o nazistach, ale jest jeden przypadek, w którym może mieć to jakieś (wątłe) uzasadnienie. Niemcy długo jeszcze będą kajać się za III Rzeszę, ale faktycznie robią to – nie ma zaprzeczania, udawania, że nic specjalnego się nie stało, albo że dr. Mengele miał olbrzymie zasługi dla medycyny. Bolesne przeżuwanie i trawienie własnej winy świadczy o resztkach przyzwoitości. Tymczasem rząd Japonii przebąknął coś (to właściwe słowo) dopiero w roku 2002. Podobnie jak masakrę w Nanjing, z której reportaż przeraził nawet Hitlera, również eksperymenty z bronią chemiczną i biologiczną rząd Japonii zbywa dyskretnym milczeniem. Oficjalne stanowisko to „nie mamy dowodów”. Faktycznie, po zakończeniu wojny seria cichych porozumień i umów pozwoliła się pozbyć większości dokumentów. Kompleks w Pingfan wycofująca się armia zniszczyła w 1945. Shiro Ishii wykupił się bezcenną dokumentacją eksperymentów, oferując ją hojnie Amerykanom do celów naukowych i nieniepokojony przez nikogo dożył sobie swoich dni w okolicach Tokio. W latach 90. polskie dzieciaki dowiedziały się, co to Jednostka 731, dzięki niezawodnym wypożyczalniom video. Film nazywał się "Laboratorium diabła”, a na okładce naklejono rozważnie etykietkę "niewskazane dla kobiet w ciąży”. Film z 1992, produkcji HK, jest sequelem, a może raczej przeróbką bardzo niesławnego "Man behind the Sun” T.F. Mou. Horror gore oparty na faktach, trudno wyobrazić sobie większą makabrę – zwłaszcza, że podobno (choć nie wiadomo, czy to nie legenda miejska), Mou pożyczył sobie kilka autentycznych ciał dla nadania niektórym scenom wiarygodności. "Laboratorium” to dużo uboższa i plastikowo-gumowa wersja, bliższa filmom typu "nazi exploitation” z lat 70., w dodatku z wątkiem przygodowym. "Man behind the Sun” to już nie żarty – zdaniem samego reżysera, to próba wiernego odtworzenia zdarzeń, o których się nie mówi, a więc głównie krew i jelita bez specjalnych zahamowań. Mou miał swoje powody, żeby zaprezentować światu to upiorne widowisko: autentyczny materiał filmowy czy fotograficzny w większości już nie istnieje, zniszczony przez zapobiegliwych Japończyków. Kiedy w 1988 roku kręcono film, nad samymi faktami już nie dyskutowano. W efekcie powstała osobliwa i szokująca hybryda dokumentu, fabuły i filmu mondo. Jeśli ktoś po obejrzeniu "Man behind the Sun” nie czuje, że jego wiedza została zaspokojona albo wciąż może spać i jeść – powinien zobaczyć prawdopodobnie najbardziej makabryczny film wszech czasów, "Philosophy of a Knife” Andreya Iskanova. Ten uprzejmy i czarujący reżyser z Chabarowska (miasto, w którym odbyły się procesy japońskich zbrodniarzy wojennych) niewielkim nakładem finansowym nakręcił cztery godziny regularnej rzezi. To nie jest przyjemne w oglądaniu kino: łączy zebrane wypowiedzi z pierwszej ręki, zachowany autentyczny materiał dokumentalny i sceny aktorskie w czerni i bieli, nakręcone z surrealistycznym sznytem. Ścieżka dźwiękowa, która dopełnia całości, sprawia, że "POAK” dostarcza podobnych wrażeń, co harsh noise o świcie. To film niskobudżetowy, obrzydliwy i niemożliwy do przyjęcia na jeden seans, ale jak widać, ten świat też nie jest wcale miłym miejscem. --------------Źródło: paranormalne.plKategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie